Suhaku Goka
Suhaku (箱 朱 ) is a member of the Gōka and Uchiha clan, respectively, due to being the child of Suzaku Gōka and Yozu Uchiha. While the child was deemed by his mother to have a great potential in becoming a leader, succeeding her as the Lord of the Uchiha clan, it seems that the young Goka had another in mind of his own—to become a member of the ANBU division to protect and preserve secrets of the Konohagakure no Sato. It would be a difficult road full of trouble for the boy for sure! =Personality= He was stated to be a creative and innovative child whose exceptional usage for Shurikenjutsu and Katon were the reasons why he advanced much quickly from the Academy prior to joining the Rank of Genin, which mean his maturity and mindset might be somewhat immature which was proven later on in a mission. While his skills can be outstanding—one couldn't say the same for his personality—He isn't similar in any sort of way to his parents because of his airhead nature as well as cowardly acts. Often cowered at danger had caused him to rely on Shurikenjutsu and the long-range techniques from the Fire Release, purely, because he doesn't want to confront his enemies head-on, often relying on the long range as possible. If he couldn't do it, he would try and find a way to do it without confronting his foes no matter what it is. Surprisingly, because of his preference in using long range, he often succeeded in his missions without any injuries to the child. Due to this, many of the others, especially those, his age, have called him Suhaku the Coward (腰抜け 箱 朱 "Koshinuke Suhaku") to symbolize his usage in long range and dislike of facing his enemies head-on At the same time, it was clear that Suhaku had an air around him that comes off as if he wasn't taking things seriously, although, it doesn't mean that he would let others steps down on him. He has a devilish side that often surfaces when someone tried him to a point that he would return with the same banter while nitpicking about their own flaws and as well as information about them—it was almost as if he was made for to gathering information....—This display of his intelligence was certainly impressive but abused to a point that he wouldn't be messed around with by children his age. How so? He had used his mind to deduce about things about someone that would be normally a secret to just that person. Inner Suhaku Buried deep inside the boy lays the manifestation of his anger, just shackled down by chains of which the boy had constructed from his memories and imagination, keeping him sealed under the many layers of memories, keeping the Angry Suhaku from coming out—It was the reason why he had become so opposite of what Suzaku was. In truth, Suhaku was just like his father, angry and rowdy, proven to be a quite problem child for his mother. Though this would be changed when something went awry during one of the many training sessions between him and his mother to hone his skills, it was a difficult battle for him at the time because his mother was constantly picking on his flaws to a point he just snapped at her. Of which would have resulted in their training area to be scorched by the young Goka in a fit of rage, with several craters which were caused by punches he threw and missed, hitting the ground. It was clear that Suhaku had inherited the strong Yang Force from his father. By the time he snapped awake, he would have realized that he had to check his anger more often than usual, focused on to lock his source of anger deep inside within the child. But, this was something that often resurfaces when his close friends get harmed in front of him with that a great boost in his chakra and techniques, fueled by anger. Family The Goka Family was once united and split once more to time. Initially, growing up without a father in his life can be quite much for the child because he had to bear with seeing fathers with children in playgrounds, school and more. It was clear that up to until he turned 10, everyone had assumed that his father had passed on during Izanamimikoto's attack of which was prior to his birth. But like a raging bull, his father returned into his life and left in the same rampage—Not without him gifted several presents given by his father; like the Akachan and scrolls that contained techniques of Suzaku. Opposite to the relationship he has with his father—She was a strict, yet affectionate mother who often tasked him to fight her to hone his techniques and to gain experiences from fighting. Because Yozu wouldn't let her son's strength go unused due to his video games and the like, tasking the child with a rather difficult regimen that not anyone his age shouldn't go through, only to ensure his talents as a shinobi.